<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weeds and Thorns by Animillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124330">Weeds and Thorns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion'>Animillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Broken Mutual Pining, Choking, Forced Kiss, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, If they lost au, Kissing, M/M, Pining at Separate times, Revenge, Slightly Sadistic Tsukasa, TKS - Hanahaki Disease, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, slight blood, striking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:55:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukasa had to fall out of love with Senku, and when he realizes Senku is in love with him after it all, he won’t rest until he helps Senku get over him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weeds and Thorns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crimson red petals fall at Tsukasa’s feet. His kingdom has just won, and the leader of the opposing side could hold it in no longer. </p><p>Who knew the great Ishigami Senku could love someone so dear he’d make himself ill. The mucus covered petals scatter. A whole flower is choked from the scientists mouth. He is holding his stomach the best he can. Tears overcoming his face. Tsukasa chuckles at the sight. His heart clenches and he lifts Senku’s chin. </p><p>“It seems you’ve got quite the problem, Senku.” </p><p>The villagers who’ve been captured look to him in worry. They care for him. It’s unsurprising to Tsukasa that they would be. </p><p>“Senku.” Tsukasa gets his attention. Blood dribbles from his mouth. His poor throat scratched from the stretch of such a floral beast. Now defeated and exposed for his illness, there is a defiant fear in his eyes. “You’ll come with me, we need to talk.” </p><p>That’s exactly where he went. Tsukasa takes him to his own stone rounded room. As far as privacy went, of course Tsukasa has priority. Senku is tired. Ever since the defeat he’s been thrown around by his illness. A trail of petals leading right to him. His arms are bound tight behind him but he has no fight left in him after his third coughing fit. He lay on the stone floor. Drool hangs from his mouth as he stares up at Tsukasa who’s simply surveying him. </p><p>“You’re gonna kill me now right?” He half laughs and swallows down the pain in his throat. “I got something that will do that for ya.” He feels the inevitability of death pouring over him. It’s in his frozen still body and Tsukasa notices. </p><p>Tsukasa grips his face, moving it side to side and watching Senku’s pupils dilate. They were taking deep breaths. Waiting for him to deal the final blow. Again. Tsukasa surveys him. </p><p>“Hanahaki disease is rare Senku, and in this age there is only natural cures to it,” he alluded to the death of the other like a casual greeting was said. “I can’t help but wonder where you got it from in the first place, you’re not quite stage two but you have quite a bit coming from stage one.”</p><p>Senku shakes his head only to be stilled by the grip. “It’s none of your business, Tsukasa I want you to listen to me-oom” Tsukasa’s finger presses against his lips to shush him. </p><p>The garnet orbs observe him. Watch over his rabbit trembling body. His chest rising and falling with the mili seconds. The arms that are bound behind him straining. Until Tsukasa is looking at his face. His own eyes scream a grief filled want. Then Senku lurches, spiting up a bitten back cough as more petals slip between his lips. The scientist whimpers at the comfort he get. It is only a small reactionary pat to the back. </p><p>“Just tell me Senku, just who those petals are for.” He whispers in the scientist ear and listens to his growl of aggravation. He smirks to himself. “Could it be me?” </p><p>Senku becomes quiet. Ah, so it really was him. That’s good, though. It brings a sadistic pleasure to Tsukasa’s heart. </p><p>“Do you want me to help you Senku? Fall out of love with me if you haven’t already?”</p><p>“I don’t want any help from you.” Senku’s venom bites at him. Tsukasa has never liked the sound of snakes. </p><p>The man raises his hand and strikes him. Senku falls back rough, air taken from his lungs. Tsukasa is sure he isn’t expecting that. The last time he hurt him was painless and quick. Instant death from a blow to the neck. But now he’s feeling Tsukasa’s strength for real. There is blood somewhere on his face and he seems unsure of where it’s coming from as Tsukasa climbs atop him. </p><p>“I’ll force you to forget me, Senku, just like I forced myself to forget you when I killed you.”</p><p>Senku’s eyes widen at him. Tsukasa can tell they’re trying to truly gauge what he means by such a thing. But Tsukasa knew he knew it within his heart. Tsukasa had the same illness. Not for long. For a very short period. He hid it well. And seeing Senku coughing up petals makes his heart twist in jealousy and anger from the irony. They were for him, according to Senku’s earlier silence. But why after the fact. Why after everything. Why had Senku fallen for him after he had already moved on? He hates it. Holding Senku by his neck he squeezes, only enough to block any airflow but not crush the windpipe. </p><p>The body beneath him writhes and chokes and cries. </p><p>“I’ll make you fall out of love with me, I’ll help you out no problem.” Senku starts kicking his feet when Tsukasa feels up his body, terrified he would be defiled. Defiled by a man who could do so until he’s satisfied and then some. Ripped apart by the hands he’s in love with. Tsukasa tastes poisoned sweetness against his tongue. </p><p>He leans down low, releasing some pressure so Senku is allowed air. He’s gasping, focusing on oxygen before his pleads of mercy. It’s smart. Tsukasa’s mouth hovers inches above Senku’s gaping one, feeling his rapid hot breath against his skin. He grins and presses his lips there, pushing up on Senku’s jaw to push their lips closer. </p><p>Tsukasa knew a part of Senku wanted this kiss. Just like he had wanted to kiss him before Senku denied him the ideal world he had began to crave. Senku doesn’t kiss back but doesn’t shake his head away. Tsukasa continues to slide their plush lips together. Open mouthed and exploring the scientists wet cavern. </p><p>Senku begins to convulse under him. Something darts into his mouth and he pulls away quick. Senku is coughing again. Tsukasa holds the petal that had jumped into his mouth between his teeth. It tastes like him. He takes it from his teeth, glides it across Senku’s cheek. Laughing low at the shaking lead in his eyes. </p><p>“It seems getting you to stop loving me is going to be harder than I thought.” </p><p>He presses hard against Senku’s windpipe to halt his breath. Hot tears streak down the scientists face. Tsukasa wants them to burn remembrance into his skin. Just like they had him when he had to stop loving Senku not so long ago. </p><p>The stinging memories fall from his own eyes as he watches the other try and catch his breath again. Then lose it to the strength of his hand. Senku shakes his head, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to move his lips to beg him to stop. </p><p>“Again, Senku, until there is no more love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I saw a comic and got horny for Tsu beating him up a little what can I say 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>